


The Anniversary

by Faith_849



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_849/pseuds/Faith_849
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel surprises Dean for the anniversary of their marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This was a smutty one-shot I posted to a Destiel page on Facebook, but after some convincing from a group member, I decided to post it here. Hope you enjoy! :)

   "Uh...Cas?"　

   "Oh! Dean!" Castiel scrambled around atop the bed, mentally debating where to set the book he had been reading.

　"Cas, what is all this?"

　"Oh, nothing. Just stuff I found out about on the internet."

　Dean gave a small chuckle while Castiel's fingers played with the hem of his shirt.

　'The internet' apparently suggested Cas light candles and incense, to splay petals around the room, while wearing nothing but boxers. Black ones. The ones that made the hair near Castiel's navel darker.

　Dean didn't hide the fact he was checking Cas out. Cas was gorgeous! "Dean, first of all, my eyes? Up here," he titled Dean's head, aligning their gazes. "But, I'll let you look down later," he said with a wink before continuing,"Second, I would have gotten panties, but I couldn't find any you would like."

　Dean stuttered out an, "Uh...w-what?" before coughing his on his own spit.

　"Well, that, and...I don't think any would be...big enough..." Now Cas was the one to look away, embarrassed.

　Both men mirrored each other, looking anywhere except the other, trying-and failing-to rub the heat off their necks, and lightly shuffling their feet along the floor.

　"Uh... That's-that's okay Cas. You're fine like this."

　Cas brightened visibly, before more embarrassment could force out a stuttered, "Thank you, Dean."

　"So... uh... why the candles?"

　"Oh, I think you know exactly why,Dean." The nervous not-so-angel was gone in a flash. Cas pressed himself against Dean, the beginning hint of arousal making itself known against Dean's leg. Cas pecked his cheeks and lips, holding Dean's head still.

　"Mmm...you know? Not really, Cas. Why don't you show me why you got all this stuff?"

　"Mmm, you know what? I think I will, Dean."

　Both of them moved towards the bed, but Dean was the one to sit on the end, Castiel straddling his hips. "You know, Dean," Cas rasped their hips and continued kissing Dean's face. "Everytime with you feels just as glorious as the first."

　"Oh?"

　"Yeah. In fact," Cas moved harder, making his point known. "You probably wouldn't have to prep me any more." Dean's breath hitched as Cas whispered in his ear. "My hole is so used to having your big cock slammed into it," another harsh movement, "I don't think I can get any wider, Dean."

　The movement was fast. Too fast for Cas to realize Dean was pinning him to the bed, locking lustful eyes with Castiel's before it happened.

 　"Oh? But I bet you like that most of all, huh, Dean? To feel my prostate right. Up. Against your fingers. You probably like licking inside me too, huh?" He teased Dean. Trying to wiggle out of the grasp around his wrists. Trying to buck up and catch Dean's attention.

　 But...Dean was frozen.

　Cas panicked for a minute, _'What did I do? Did I mistake lust for anger? Did he just want to sleep tonight? Maybe a hunt didn't go how he thought... Maybe he doesn't want me-'_

　Castiel's worries were shattered with the strong press of lips. Dean smelled like man. Cas had even told him that once,  but Dean laughed and said, _'Cas. All guys smell different.'_ But Dean didn't understand. There was the smell of his deodorant, and body wash. His shampoo, and leather. The upholstery from the Impala rubbed off on him. The smell of car grease and lighter fluid. Gun powder, and... _Dean_. It was an intoxicating smell, one Cas never wanted to stop smelling.

　Dean's hips pushed down to meet Cas's as his pulled upwards. "Dean! Fu- clothes! Get 'em off! Get insi- me..."

　Dean was quick to obey. In fact, Cas had never seen him move that fast for anything. Even during hunts, Dean seemed  snail-like compared to now. It lit something in Cas, a fire of arousal or ...love...

　Dean pounced back onto Cas, rubbing themselves against the other. "Dean! Fuck! Me!"

　This time, however, Dean didn't follow orders. Instead, he slowed and pulled away, sitting on his knees away from Cas. A worried look-was that worry?- etched itself onto the other man, "Did you mean it, Cas? You don't want me to prep you anymore?"

　The question would have been funny if it came from someone else-not that Cas bothered to hear that from anywhere else. But from Dean, it wasn't funny. The man sounded hurt, like something was taken away from him. And in a sense, it was. If Cas said no, he didn't need it any more, it would break something in Dean. He would shut down completely. He would finish having sex, simply because he knew Cas wanted it, but he wouldn't be here mentally. He would walk around the bunker quietly, avoiding Cas. "No, Dean. I didn't. I apologize. I said it in the hopes of getting a reaction out of you. Your fingers feel so good, baby. You're so good, Dean. I'm sorry. I love you." The words were truthful. Cas should have known better than to trick his hunter. It was wrong of him.

　"It's okay, Cas. I love you," Dean leaned back down, kissing. It was softer than the previous, more meaningful.

　"Make love to me, Dean? Please?"

　"Yeah, baby. Just, give me a moment, 'kay?" Dean's hands wandered their way down Castiel's body. Down his sides, his torso. Down his arms, around his fingers, and holding them while he slanted back down, "I love you, Castiel."

　"I love you, Dean."

　One of Dean's hands pulled away, grabbing the bottle, popping it open, and pouring a decent amount onto his fingers before sliding one in slowly after the other. "Dean..." it was a whisper, but Dean still heard.

　"I love you," he repeated. The words were just as much an _'I love you'_ as they were an _'I got you.'_ Or, _'I'm not going anywhere, Cas.' 'You're beautiful.'_ Or, _'I need you. Do you need me?'_ Even an, _'Love me. Love me just as much as I love you.' 'Please, love me, Castiel.'_ The meaning made Castiel's heart gallop. Or maybe that was because-

　"Oh! Right there, Dean! Oh! Don't-don't stop! Ke-keep going! Harder!" Dean indulged him just a moment longer before pulling away.

　 He scooted towards the nightstand. "No! Dean. I-no...just like this."

　"Are you sure, Cas?"

　"Yes. I think if there was ever a night to not use protection, this should be that night."

　They copied each other again. A small smile, and fond eyes.

　"Okay, babe. Just a little more of this?" Dean shook the bottle, and Cas nodded back.

　Dean slicked himself up. Even taking a hold of Cas, pulling away some of the beads collecting there, and rubbing it on himself.

　If _that_ wasn't hot, what was?

　Dean slid in slowly. Just like normal. Waiting for Castiel to breathe, relax, and open up. But unlike usual, there was nothing there. Nothing except... _Dean_. He felt differently in Castiel's hands, or on his stomach, even in his mouth than he did now. Cas couldn't explain it, but this felt, _better_ , _closer_ , more... _loving_.

　Dean moved his hips, trying to find Castiel's sweet spot again. But even if he didn't find the exact spot-which he always could; their bodies were fine-tuned to the other- Castiel was content to feel the hunter just like this. Naked, vulnerable, exposed, and caring. Both literally and not.

　And although Cas was content, when Dean did find home base, Cas couldn't help arching up. "Yes, Dean! Oh, I love you. I love you. You're so beautiful. Such an amazing soul. Fuck! I lo-love you! Keep- right there! Oh, yes!"

　Except, the unfortunate thing about being fine-tuned to another person? Sex doesn't last very long when you both build together, peak together and crash together.

　Huffing, Dean pulled out, unsticking himself from Cas with a sharp hiss.

　"That was-"

　"Awesome as usual, Dean"

　"Fuck yeah," he breathed.

　"Ugh...why'd you throw your shirt so far away? Now what are we going to clean with?" Cas teased.

　"Tongue," Dean suggested, his brow shooting up.

　"You can do it, than. 'M too spent."

　Dean chuckled before rolling onto his elbow, kissing Cas. "Mkay"

　Castiel's eyes began to droop before being startled back open. Dean was gentle, hovering just next to the bed, cleaning the other man. "This is how you look when you're spent?"

　"Mhmm. You should know by now. You're the only one that makes me feel like this," Castiel smiled. It was a sleepy smile, but real nonetheless.

　The sound of a mostly wet cloth being thrown against the wall accompanied the small squeak of the mattress as Dean sat on the edge, brushing sweaty locks of Cas's hair away.

　He did eventually return to his side of the bed, and curled against Cas as Castiel curled against him.

　"I love you, Dean Winchester."

　"I love you, Castiel Winchester."


End file.
